


The Translator

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, Droid Parent Trap, F/M, Fluff, Free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: BB-8 gets a chip that allows him to communicate in Galactic Basic...and he has some questions about his parents.





	The Translator

It was a warm evening on the Resistance base, and Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose were gathered in Poe’s quarters to celebrate his birthday.

“Happy Birthday, man,” Finn said, handing Poe a small wrapped box. Poe opened it to find a small blueish-green chip, and he stared at it curiously.

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe said. “But what is it?”

Finn grinned at him. “So we all know how much you love BB-8. I mean he’s practically your kid.”

The droid made an affirmative beep and spun happily around the room, and Poe smiled at him.

“Pretty much.”

“Well,” Finn said. “This chip is a translator. It’ll translate anything he says into Basic.”

“We don’t need that,” Rey said proudly, sitting across the room with half a slice of cake in her mouth. “We know exactly what he means, right Beebee?”

BB-8 chirped in affirmation.

“Yeah, but wouldn’t it be neat to have him be more…articulate?” Finn asked.

“Because we all appreciate that so much with Threepio,” Rose said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, at least give it a try and have a few conversations with him, and then you can take it off,” Finn said. “Who knows, it might be fun.”

***

It was a strangely quiet day on base.

Almost everyone was busy or off somewhere else, and Rey found nearly every room totally deserted. She had spent the morning training and was looking forward to taking a break to see her friends, but they all seemed to be elsewhere. Where was Poe? Poe should be here, after all, he didn’t have anything scheduled for today—she had checked the board of assignments earlier and he didn’t have anywhere else to be.

Rey winced at herself. She shouldn’t be memorizing where Poe was every minute of the day. It was silly, and she hated herself for it, but she couldn’t resist looking. After all, Poe’s schedule usually ended up making or breaking her day. She was always a little sad when he was away with the Black Squadron all day, always happy if she was stuck in a meeting with him for hours.

Over the past couple of years, she had learned to like people—to love them, let them in, and let them become her family.

But Poe was the only member of this new family that she could never stop thinking about. The only one who awoke new feelings within her that she didn’t know she was capable of. She loved Finn and Rose and Leia, yes, but she didn’t obsess over where they were, what they said about her. None of them gave her a warm and terrifying feeling when they smiled in her direction.

She had seen enough holovids to know what it was called.

Rey’s thoughts were interrupted by a series of happy beeps, and she felt BB-8 nudge at her leg.

“Hello!” Rey said, reaching down to rub the top of his head. He gave another series of beeps and looked up at her expectantly.

“Ah,” Rey said. “You’re right. It is time for your weekly maintenance. Is it my turn already? I thought it was Poe’s week.”

BB-8 stared up at her.

“Okay, I guess it is my turn. Let’s go.”

The droid beeped happily and rolled after her down the hallway.

***

Rey was in her quarters trying to translate another one of the cryptic Jedi texts when she heard a knock at the door.

“Rey?” Poe said. “Can I come in?”

Rey startled and looked up. “Yes, of course.”

He came in followed by BB-8, who greeted her with a happy chirping sound. Poe sat down on her bed, and Rey felt her pulse quicken. He smiled at her a little too long, and Rey felt herself get her hopes up again—_sure he smiles at you, but what does that mean? You’re just a scavenger, you’re just a—_

“So,” Poe said, holding up the chip Finn gave him. “I promised Finn I’d try this, but to be honest I’m a little freaked out by the whole idea of BB-8 speaking Basic to me. I’d like it if you were here with me while I try it, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure,” she said. Rey moved over to sit next to Poe on the bed and watched as he carefully attached the chip to the back of BB-8’s head. She wondered if the heat and tension between them was somehow real, or just a figment of her imagination.

“Now remember buddy,” Poe said. “If this freaks you out at all, I’ll just take it off, okay?”

“_YES.”_ said a robotic, boyish voice coming from the droid.

“Wow,” Rey said. “It works!”

“_Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!”_ BB-8 said, and spun around in a circle.

“What? Us?” Poe said, laughing with delight and surprise.

“_Of course you’re my Daddy, silly. And Rey is my Mommy.”_

Rey felt herself blush and laughed in a slight panic. “What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

BB-8 looked up in shock, and then put his head down with a sad whirr. “_What do you mean? We’re a family. I thought we were a family.”_

“Oh,” Rey said, “BB-8, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. Of course we’re a family.”

He whirred happily again, his head wiggling from side to side. “_I knew it, Mommy. You love me so much. You took care of me on Jakku. Daddy loves me so much too. He takes me flying to see the stars. And Mommy and Daddy love each other so much.”_

Rey’s eyes widened, and she felt herself grow warm in the face.

“Buddy—” Poe started, putting his hand up cautiously, and Rey could see his face was as flushed as hers. “It’s um—just because I’m your Daddy and Rey is your Mommy doesn’t necessarily—”

BB-8 rolled towards Poe and nudged his knee in protest. “_No! Mommies and Daddies love each other. That’s how it works.”_

Poe sighed and rested his face in his hands. “Buddy, I’m sorry if you misunderstood—”

“_You love Mommy. You always talk to me about how much you love Mommy and want to be with her forever.”_

Rey froze in place, and peeked over at Poe sitting next to her, his eyes wide as he stared at the droid in horror.

“_Why do you look so sad, Daddy? Mommy loves you too. You know she does.”_

Poe slowly looked up to peek at Rey, and all she did was nod, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

“Really?” Poe whispered. “You do?”

Rey reached out to take Poe’s hand, and smiled at him sweetly. “For a long time, Poe.”

Poe squeezed her hand in return, giving her one of those killer smiles that had been making her weak in the knees since the day he introduced himself to her. “I guess I can’t trust my droid with my secrets anymore.”

“He was telling the truth?”

Poe looked down bashfully. “Yes…I just—I’m such a broken old man, and you’re this…well, this _incredible_ badass Jedi, I mean, why would you ever—” He laughed at himself, looking down at the floor. “Some people are just so awesome that you can’t imagine them ever returning your affections, you know what I mean?”

Rey smiled. “I know _exactly_ what you mean, best pilot in the Resistance.”

Poe grinned and pulled her against him. “I suppose we’ll have to be together then,” Poe said, brushing a strand of Rey’s hair behind her ear. “For our kid, you know. Gotta make sure he grows up in a stable environment.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Rey said breathlessly. She dug her hands into his brown curls and kissed him like she’d always dreamt of kissing him, except that she could feel him smiling against her lips.

They fell onto the bed with a series of sighs and moans and pent-up emotions, so distracted that they didn't even hear the whirring sound of BB-8 rushing out of the room and speeding down the hallway.

“_AUNTIE LEIA! I THINK I’M GETTING A LITTLE BROTHER!”_


End file.
